Telmisartan is an angiotensin II receptor antagonist developed for the treatment of hypertension and other medical indications as disclosed in EP-A-502314. Its chemical name is 4′-[2-n-propyl-4-methyl-6-(1-methylbenzimidazol-2-yl)-benzimidazol-1-ylmethyl]-biphenyl-2-carboxylic acid having the following structure:

Telmisartan is manufactured and supplied in the free acid form. It is characterized by its very poor solubility in aqueous systems at the physiological pH range of the gastro-intestinal tract between pH 1 to 7. As disclosed in WO 00/43370, crystalline telmisartan exists in two polymorphic forms having different melting points. Under the influence of heat and humidity, the lower melting polymorph B transforms irreversibly into the higher melting polymorph A.
An oral disintegrating tablet (ODT) is a solid pharmaceutical dosage form which rapidly dissolves or disintegrates in the mouth without water or chewing.